villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Banzou the Cat
Banzou is the main antagonist of the 2018 Netflix animated film Duck Duck Goose. He is an evil stray cat who lives in China. A feature that distinguished him is that he has a dual personality, and is able to alternate between them with the opening of one of his eyes. He was voiced by Greg Proops, who also voiced the Brain from Skylanders: Imaginators. History Banzou is first seen in the trees, spying on Chao and Chi. He waits until night to try and catch them. When the two ducklings attempt to escape the pipe, he scares them and pursues them as they run away. During the chase, he runs into Peng. Though his less villainous side of his personality is at first scared of Peng, his more malicious side of his personality does not hesitate to attack him. However, Peng is able to fly, and Banzou falls into the lake. As Banzou swears revenge, he is swallowed by a fish. However, he emerges out of the lake, spitting out the bones of the fish that swallowed him. He interrogates Larry the turtle, to find out where Peng is in order to get revenge. After a few seconds, he gets out of Larry that Peng cannot fly at the moment, and is walking with the the two ducklings, Chao and Chi, then sets off after them. Much later, in a thunderstorm at night, he follows their path to terraces where rice is grown. His more malicious half states that the atmosphere is "positively electric". This jinxes Banzou when a bolt of lighting strikes him. Nonetheless, he appears at a chicken coop that Peng, Chao, and Chi stayed in during the boisterous storm. The three already left, but he interrogates the chickens there, threatening to eat one of the eggs, until the rooster Stanley tells him the direction that they went. It is not long after that he chases them across a dirt road, with them in a truck with a trunk full of pigs. The goose and the two ducklings are able to give him the slip when some of the pigs land on Banzou. When Peng and Chi find Chao in a cave, Banzou once again encounters them, when his shadow is cast on the cave wall. He chases them through the cave, but they find the exit, and rocks fall on Banzou. A little later, he almost emerges, but the rocks give way, and fall on him again. Banzou's final encounter occurs when he catches Chao and Chi in a Chinese town. When Peng goes to find them, he finds Banzou in an alley holding both of them in his two paws. Peng gets them away, but near a frozen lake, Banzou breaks through the ice, and pulls Peng under. Luckily, Chao and Chi rescue Peng. Banzou then comes out of the water, shivering from the cold. Peng asks Banzou why he will not leave them alone, and Banzou tells them that it is because he finds birds arrogant for flying away from danger. When Banzou's malicious side says that they will go out with a whimper, Chao and Chi tie his tail to some fireworks, telling him that he will instead go out with a bang, and they light the fireworks. Banzou yells "no" repeatedly before he rockets into the sky with both eyes open. He flies off, and the fireworks' explosion forms his face. Appearance Banzou is very large, bulky, and fluffy. He has dark gray fur, with a white furred snout and underbelly, along with on the tip of his paws. He has black fur on the tip of giant tail. He has frizzy fur along his face, with stripes that run along the top parts. His less villainous side of his personality is represented by his left eye opened, which is an amber-ish yellow in color and has a black pupil. The more villainous side of his personality is represented by his right eye being open, which is bright red in color, and has no pupil. Personality The fact that is Banzou pursued Peng, Chao, and Chi across China proves that he is not just an animal trying to survive. He even seemed to take pleasure in the idea of killing them, and what he says to Peng in the town shows that he has a grudge against birds and he wants vengeance for what they do: Flying away so he can not catch them. He seemed as if he would use almost any means but possible to attain his goals. His right eye side is even more malicious and villainous than whenever his left eye is open. This shows that he has a dissociative personality. Trivia *Banzou's voice is also different when utilizing one side of his personality. His yellow eye voice is normal, and his red eye voice is raspy. *In real life, cats will hunt birds simply out of "sport". Feral cats have caused extinction in most bird species. Category:Ferals Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Dissociative Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Predator Category:Murderer